Meeting Andrew Ryan Personally
by royal-tarts
Summary: Andrew Ryan finally does it and he has sex with Anya; something he had always wanted to do since he first met here. WARNING: Inappropriate Sex Scenes


He sat there in her red chair, the same satin red chair that if any man would sit in she would attack like a cat on the prowl; one swipe with deadly force and they were hers.

He wore his nice new suit that she had just set up in her shop and it sold quickly, more quickly than her Christmas dress. It was early January and it was New Year's Day 1959 a great year for Rapture. She licked her lips sitting on top of his hips while his hands explored every inch of her slender figure. She was wearing her lacy black bra and her sexy underwear with stockings that attached; it was a magnet. Little red bows were attached to the clips to hide them and it made them look better; especially to men who saw woman in it.

"You're so gorgeous," the man whispered in her ear before he started to kiss down her neck. She let out small spurts of moan's as his hand found itself in her lacy undergarments; his fingers were cold yet they moved great. She was drunk but yet she knew what she was doing and if anyone where to find out it would cause havoc in Rapture. "More," she groaned as he shoved his fingers deeper into her person. He licked her neck as she turned her face away from him; her face grew hot from both pleasure and embarrassment. He slithered his hand under one cup of her bra and began to move it around; this made him smile as she started to moan louder.

"Please, let's go," she tried to say but she lost herself in her words as he grabbed the inside of her thigh and spread her legs farther apart making the muscles stretch and all of his fingers deeper; she grabbed his hand and tried to pull it out. "Hold still," he said placing her back against him, he started to move his fingers back into place but soon his lust moved that away and then he started to fondle her breasts more slowly listening to her breath heavily and loudly. "Please, I want it now," she cried but he kept going and began to kiss her shoulder. Right before he was about to take off her bra he stopped and turned her face towards him, "Get on your knees."

She got on her knees and unzipped his pants her fake eyelashes made her eyes look beautiful against the indigo glow of the ocean; he had been waiting for this moment for nearly 10 years. "Okay," she said in a cute voice. Holding his thick hard erection in her hand she looked up at him and licked all the way up watching as he closed his eyes and slightly put his head back. "I'm going to make you feel like a man," she said as she let drool collect in her bottom lip and used her tongue to let it fall over his cock for easy motions. He grabbed the bridge of his nose and even thought he should stop her but he had always loved her and knows he wanted all of this and soon he was going to be inside where he can have her.

Using her hand she went up and down. He looked down and watched her breasts bounce as she went faster causing him to groan in the back of his throat; whatever she was doing it was controlling him. Before he could say anything she went back to using her tongue and licking up and down his hard cock making him throw his head back, moaning. Right before she could tell he was going to let it all out she stopped and took off her bra. "What are you doing?" He seemed rushed and didn't want her to stop but then when she brought up her huge breasts and put his cock in between them, sliding them up and down covering them in her left over saliva. He gripped onto the arms of the chair and started to tap his fingers trying to not to release right now he wanted this to continue for a little bit longer.

"Here I go," she said with her thick Russian accent coming through. She leaned forward and opened her mouth putting his erection in her mouth, ducking and covering it in her salvia. He gripped the arm's tighter as she licked up his cock again and went to the top. She used her slippery moist tongue and licked the head in a circular motion. She felt her face grow hot and it even felt like it was on fire. Before she was about to put it back in his mouth he grabbed the back of her head and shoved his cock in her mouth all the way, choking her slightly. He held her there and slowly moved her head back and forth, the choking noise started to quiet down.

"Shit," the man said as he looked at her and saw drool run down the corner of her mouth. He released in her throat, he didn't want to but what she was doing everything so well. He looked and watched her throat move; she was swallowing. After he finished he let go of her hair and got up when she leaned backwards, she was coughing and gagging. He stood in front of the window and zipped up his pants watching as a school of silver fish swam by.

"Anya," he began but he looked back to the school of fish that disappeared behind on of the buildings. Anya stood up and kept swallowing in a repeated manner trying not to sough anymore; it felt like she has inhaled too much water. She grabbed her bra but before she even got to touching it he swung her around and looked at her, she had a little bit of tears coming from the corner of her eyes and drool coming from the corner of her mouth.

"Anya, I have to see you," he said running his hands down her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, his tongue was strong and fast she felt like she couldn't keep up. His hands were rested on her lower back, they were dry, strong, defined and she loved that about him. His mustache tickled making her laugh slightly. He let her lean back and watched as she giggled, she was beautiful and all he ever wanted was to have her in his arms and she was but not how he pictured; he wanted to see her on her back in a bed.

"Anya, let's go in the bedroom."

Seeing her from a different angle seemed to make all of this worth it. As she lay on her back as he stood there over top of her in between her legs he smirked slightly has he leaned forward and started to kiss her. He ran his hands up and down one of her legs as the other one kept him lifted from her. He swallowed hard has leaned back up and lifted her from the bed. As he undressed she reapplied her lipstick sense all of it had come off from before. He stood in his pants and the suspenders that hung down she stopped him from taking off his pants and ordered him to lay on the bed.

"Just keep the shirt off, I want pants on," she said using bad English grammar. He smirked as he shrugged and did as she commanded. He sat up a little bit when she unhooked her stockings and slid off her undergarments. Her red hair curled around her red face and her ears; he was going to enjoy this. She got up onto the bed and worked to unzip his pants. His erection made a bulge in his pants making it rather easy to unzip his pants.

"Are you ready?" Anya asked as she sat there sliding her hand up and down his cock. He smiled and told her to get on top of him but don't let him in yet. She smiled and got on her knees over top of his hips he smirked and then put his hands up towards her breasts and started to play with them, making her grow hot again and make her moan again. He watched as she tried not to give her knees out but no matter how hard she tried they would let go but she stopped herself. He took one final squeeze before he let go and put his hands on her sides. His loins were burning for the desire to shove himself inside of her and watch her shriek in pleasure as he thrusting himself in and out.

"Anya, lay down," he said. Without even questioning or arguing she did as he said and lid down in between his legs keeping her knees bent. He sat up and got to his knees. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms under her thighs and brought them up and used a free hand to spread her person. She moaned slightly before giggling; he had heard that she was ticklish.

Without an ounce of warning he shoved himself forward getting inside of her without having to try a second time. The sound of her plea for him to take himself out went through one ear and out the other. He looked at her face as she turned it to the side and watched as it grew redder and she ran her hands and gripped the blanket, her knuckles turning white. He smiled. He grabbed her ankles and wrapped them around his waist as he grabbed her sides and threw her upwards as he lay back down. Gravity shifted and he got the rest of the way inside of her causing her to moan louder and soon it made him run his hands to her legs.

"Shit, I have to…" he paused as he felt himself about to release again. He wanted to have some fun with this but as soon as he got inside he had to finish. So he started to make Anya move up and down, though she was too much in a mixture of pleasure and pain that she couldn't move as much on her own. He had his hands under her thighs and moved her up and down. Anya felt it and he knew it, he was too big for her and yet he was able to shove himself all the way in. "You're just too wet Anya," he said as he sat up and continued to make her move and he started to kiss her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt every ounce of his thick cock ravaged through he person. He kissed up towards her face and told her to look at him.

"No… uh- No."

He smiled and made her lay down on her back and right before he released he took himself nearly all the way out leaving the head inside and then shoved himself all the way in. As soon as he reached all the way in he released. She arched her back and tried to push him away to get him off, away, out of her the mixture of pain and pleasure was to unbearable that it nearly made he mind break. He swallowed hard and looked at the wall as he finished, he heard her slowly go from screaming in pleasure to breathing heavily; out of all woman he slept with Anya was the best and most beautiful.

"Anya, are you okay?" he asked as he stayed in the same position. However, as she breathed heavily she started to fall asleep from all the exhaustion, he even felt himself get tired but no enough to go to sleep. He moved Anya so her head was on a pillow. He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her delirious person and rested his head against hers. She was shorter than him but he wanted her to have room to be comfortable.

The peaceful noise of her breathing started to put him too sleep. He hoped no one would come by and come and see her. He had to be somewhere in a few hours and he couldn't do it when he was exhausted. He glanced down at Anya and scaled down from the point on her forehead to the bottom of her chin. She was beautiful, every aspect of her, from her luscious red hair to her slender tiny body frame with her huge rack. He wanted to be with her but no one would think it would be right so he shipped her off with someone else.

The clock ticked away to closer to 2 o'clock in the morning. He brought her closer to him and he closed his eyes. Before he drifted off to sleep he had a thought that he liked and he wondered if Anya would ever like it or if it would end up like that.

"Mrs. Anya Ryan, wife of Andrew Ryan."


End file.
